


Tu primer beso de Año Nuevo

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Asahi está acostumbrado a que se olviden de él en su cumpleaños. Nishinoya se determina a que no vuelva a suceder.





	Tu primer beso de Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ^o^/
> 
> Esta parte la tuve planeada desde que empecé la serie, pero esperé a este día para escribirla y publicarla. Asahi es mi personaje favorito de todos, así que tenía que hacer algo para hoy ♥ Como se habla mucho de las tradiciones de Año Nuevo en Japón, dejaré un pequeño glosario acá:
> 
> _Otoshidama_ : Sobre pequeño con dinero que los adultos entregan a los niños en Año Nuevo. Suelen darse 5000 yenes.
> 
> _Hatsuhinode_ : Primer amanecer del año.
> 
> _Nengajō_ : Postal de Año Nuevo.
> 
> _Obi_ : Faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono y se ata a la espalda.
> 
> _Kotatsu_ : Mesa que ofrece calefacción a quienes se sienten alrededor.

Asahi está acostumbrado a que se olviden de él en su cumpleaños. Sabe que es algo a lo que no debería estarlo, pero no puede echarle la culpa a nadie. Después de todo, es imposible competir contra lo que probablemente sea la festividad más importante del año. Los saludos que recibe son de familiares, y como los Azumane no son tan numerosos, son pocas las gracias que da y menos los regalos que abre —para el colmo, la mayoría de los presentes son por el nuevo año en sí, no por ser su día—.

Ha aceptado que la suerte no suele favorecerlo, así que no le da mayor importancia a la prioridad que tiene el día internacional en el que le tocó nacer. Sabe que es costumbre viajar a otros lugares para reencontrarse con los familiares que no se ven a diario o estar ocupado atendiendo a los que han venido a su ciudad; no va a exigir que se queden en casa o que descuiden a sus allegados por un rato a su lado y felicitaciones presenciales. Nunca alcanzó a tener una fiesta muy grande; sus amigos e incluso él mismo se iban a otras prefecturas casi todos los años. No es común salir ese día, pues casi todo está cerrado por vacaciones; solo los templos a los que no les agrada tanto ir por lo abarrotados que se ponen, pero que son donde recibe cada año, son opción.

Hay algunas tradiciones de Año Nuevo que su familia ha adaptado a su cumpleaños. De niño, su _otoshidama_ venía con mucho más dinero, también se entretenía con los juegos típicos de esas fechas —aún lo hace, porque los juegos de cartas son lo suficientemente tranquilos y emocionantes para su disfrute—. Lo más cursi es algo que de niño le daba flojera por tener que madrugar y que ahora lo relaja: el _hatsuhinode_. Suele tomar una pequeña siesta luego de la medianoche hasta un poco antes de la salida del sol, aunque ha llegado a desafiarse al tratar de mantenerse despierto todo ese tiempo. Es lo único que no le permiten perderse, pues su nombre viene de haber nacido con el primer amanecer del año.

Su cumpleaños, por lo general, es como el Año Nuevo de cualquier otra persona con un plus. El correo le entrega muchas _nengajō_ con la felicitación extra para él por su año más de vida. Recibe regalos algo más elaborados que los habituales de esa fecha por valer por dos ocasiones especiales. Sin embargo, que lo saluden más con un «¡Feliz año!» que con un «¡Feliz cumpleaños!» lo desanima si lo piensa demasiado.

La última vez fue bastante difícil de ignorar que a Nishinoya se le olvidara felicitarlo —su cumpleaños, pero prefiere pensar que solo se le pasó por alto la frase— aun cuando hablaron por teléfono un rato largo y aun siendo novios. No le extrañó viniendo de un chico al que le tomó meses aprender en qué día cumplían otro mes juntos; el líbero siempre ha sido malo con las fechas. Por supuesto, en el momento que se percató de su descuido, se apresuró en felicitarlo, pedirle disculpas y prometerle que compensaría su error en cuanto volvieran a Miyagi —ambos habían salido por la familia— con la mejor de las citas y algo sugerente que lo sonroja de solo recordarlo. _Sí_ que se redimió tres días más tarde, es por eso que no sabe qué opinar de lo que ocurre ahora.

No tiene idea de cómo hizo Nishinoya para convencer a sus padres de irse sin ellos, de dejarlos en casa para recibir el nuevo año en pareja; pero ahí están, solos en la residencia Azumane desde la tarde. La única condición que les han dado es la de no desordenar ni ensuciar la casa, algo que ni siquiera era necesario recordarles. El trabajo ya estaba hecho: la limpieza profunda de fin de año finalizó ayer, la cena estaba comprada, el menor se ha encargado de esconder en su mochila una botella de sake; solo les resta disfrutar a su modo.

Han tomado un baño juntos antes de cenar y no puede creer que de verdad tengan la libertad de hacer lo que deseen. Se han vestido con sus respectivos kimonos, cada uno ató el _obi_ del otro. También han estado a punto de deshacer sus trabajos en medio de sesiones de besos en el sofá, en el sillón, en el _kotatsu_ y a la orilla de su cama; se han contenido solo porque tendrían que bañarse de nuevo, lo cual no les apetece demasiado.

Sin necesitar salir, Asahi establece esos momentos como una de las mejores citas de su año y tanto de noviazgo. Realmente ama lo sencillo, lo cotidiano, lo casero. Si Nishinoya volviera a olvidarse de su cumpleaños en unos minutos, no le importaría tanto; está satisfecho con la noche que han tenido y la que de seguro tendrán después de las doce.

Faltan instantes para despedir al año, así que suben a la pequeña terraza. La razón por la que se han reunido en casa de Asahi es que es desde donde mejor se observan los fuegos artificiales. Agradece muchísimo la calma del hogar, la privacidad; esperar la cuenta regresiva tomados de la mano no es algo que pudiesen hacer en un templo repleto de gente. Han dejado la radio del celular de Nishinoya en altavoz para saber cuánto falta para celebrar. Cuando suena una canción movida, bailan; cuando suena una canción popular, cantan. Se sirven la bebida, pero aguardan. Es la Nochevieja más divertida de su vida, o tal vez solo le encanta quién le hace compañía.

Están viendo las estrellas cuando escuchan que la cuenta regresiva ha arrancado. Se unen a partir del ocho, gritan cada número al unísono. En el cuatro lo piensa bien y voltea a ver al chico a su izquierda; quiere terminar e iniciar el año con esa vista. Parece que Nishinoya comparte la idea en el dos, lo que los hace sonreír en grande en el uno y aumentar el volumen de sus voces al decir:

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Asahi abre muy bien sus ojos, alza ambas cejas y queda boquiabierto al notar que solo han coincidido en «feliz». Nishinoya le sonríe con la cara llena de los colores que brillan escandalosos en el cielo.

—Y feliz Año Nuevo, también —agrega en voz más baja, como si fuera un detalle menos importante que recién recuerda.

Solo alcanza a sonrojarse, porque su sonrisa es atrapada en un beso que solo es posible luego de que Nishinoya lo tomase por los hombros y ejerciera fuerza para que descienda. Asahi posa una mano en su cintura mientras la otra acaricia la espalda más delgada. Le sorprende la calma de los labios ajenos que suelen ser más salvajes contra los suyos, la lengua que apenas participa. Contactos así son los que lo proveen de más calidez en el pecho y lo derriten. Al separarse, siente que sus hombros son masajeados, sacándole un suspiro.

—Te ves muy contento. —Su voz interna responde tantas cosas. ¿Cómo no va a estarlo si hay tanto por qué sonreír?

—Es que es la primera vez que me felicitan antes de desear feliz año —su voz externa contesta el motivo que más resuena.

—Imposible —suelta con incredulidad al instante.

—En serio —reafirma. El arco que forma la ceja izquierda del menor le es gracioso y tierno.

—¿O sea que soy el primero que te felicita en el primer segundo aunque siempre recibas tu cumpleaños despierto y acompañado?

—Sí… —No estar seguro de cómo va a reaccionar lo pone nervioso, sin contar los raros bordes serios de su tono de voz.

—Tendré que hablar seriamente con tus padres —dice, para luego transformar su expresión en el resplandor que siempre le rodea—, ¡pero, genial! Pienso hacerlo siempre.

El rostro de Asahi se acalora. Su corazón ha perdido el ritmo.

—No tienes que ponerme primero que…

—Tu cumpleaños me importa más, Asahi —declara, mirándolo a los ojos con una intensidad que lo paraliza. Incluso la mano con la que se rascaba la nuca queda inmóvil en el punto—. Los años no son personas que se alegrarán con todo lo que hacemos para celebrarlos… —Se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que sea así como funcione, Yuu —interrumpe, pero es ignorado.

—… así que todas esas primeras cosas que se hacen hoy deben ser para ti —completa y le guiña un ojo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—¡Que todo lo que acabamos de hacer solo son los preparativos de todo lo que haremos cuando acaben los fuegos artificiales! —La manera en que mueve las cejas con torpeza le sugiere que estará despierto hasta el primer amanecer del año.

—Oh. —No cree ser capaz de añadir algo más, así que por fin ve el espectáculo de pirotecnia por el que han subido a la terraza.

Se pregunta si esto es la continuación de su compensación por la vez pasada, pero no se lo menciona porque sabe que se empeñará en negarlo sin importar cuál sea el caso. Además, está demasiado feliz con sus manos entrelazadas, la cabeza de su novio apoyándose del costado de su hombro e incluso con lo que siente como una travesura al beber sake como para hablar de temas un tantito serios. Lo más reflexivo que se atreve a pensar es que no le molestaría si Nishinoya fuese la única persona en su vida que lo felicitara primero por su cumpleaños cada primero de enero.


End file.
